Blescar Quiz
Bluescar Quiz '''is a 16-year-old male evil character who appears in Sfelezoorn World. He is an lost member of teletonik invaders who spends his time studying the supernatural and paranormal and make plans to invade the sfelezoorn town, but it always ends in failure. He is the source of frustration to Louchin in most episodes, not a true villain character. He is also an enemy of other villains '''Concept and creation Bluescar created in 2016 for first time in a simple group image. His appearance is inspired by one of the characters the creator made in previous years “Celequel” (Not to be confused with Celequel). He was an ugly spherical creature with a short tail and slender ears, he was originally planned to be a Bocatrobo and agged 17 years old. The spherical shape is originally inspired by kikoriki characters, he was totally spherical, standing on two legs and having arms instead of front legs, as happened to other sfelezoorns, he was also planned to be named Kuscar. Addition of being an bookworm and an mechanical like Tails and Twilight Sparkle, being irritable. More darker, brutal, evil and tend to hurt and manipulate others, described as "the black cat of the five main sfelezoorns" He was later changed temporary after the animated short "Tasty Jungle Fruits'' that uploaded in Youtube at 2018 to a shrew, but Bluescar did not have any similar features to shrews, the creator changed him later to a Jerbatrobo after noticed that he is looks more like a hybrid between a jerboa mouse and a bocatrobo, Later to a Teletrobo. The creator made him later wearing a backpack and bracelet to solve the question of his technological strength, his feet become longer to look more like a jerboa or a bocatrobo and become younger to be just 15 years old. Later 16 Appearance Bluescar appear in the media for the first time in a animated three-minute short video titled "Tasty Jungle Fruits'', the animated short that was originally planned to make a appearance for Bluscar in it from the beginning. But with changing his name to Sonsgar, and his features changed slightly, shortly after the creation of the video. But the creator replaced him with a similar character but with some difference in features and traits who is later renamed to sugar Bluescar later appears with the rest of the five main characters in a short animated video titled "The Sfelezoorn boys", which it was the first animated video for another upcoming series titled "Sfelezoorn World" (A related series of Srellam Jungle) He will appear later for the third time in his own and other main characters's comics series titled "Fisplora", which will released in deviantart without a release date There will be only 12 comics with independent stories Personality He was described in Tasty Jungle Fruits for first time as a cunning and sly mouse when he cheated Crocoder after they first met at a farm. After a while of releasing the video, his attributes temporary changed slightly to an introverted conservative person. But the creator did not find for him any description or role in this way, because he got rid of his only role "as a villain". Later he was re-described as a villain again as a source of frustration for Lowchen. And Sugar became his assistant and his childhood friend Powers and abilities Bluescar like any other Teletonik Jerbatrobo mouse, jumps, running, sees in the dark have natural Intelligence and technological skills, acrobatic skills and reflexes and equipped with tools and techniques except he can live independently and learned about responsibility and maturity despite his young age Weaknesses Despite his strength and skill, he also has weaknesses. Including strong sunshine and blood Bio this file have no profile or reference yet, the line is empt Relationships With Lowchen: Usually they quarrel whenever they meet because the first tries to save his town while the other tries to invade it, But sometimes tend to cooperate together With Jaguar and Thefeath: he has no relationships with them because he knows nothing about them but sees them as just two guys he meets sometimes, while Jaguar and Thefeath see him as just a strange boy who sometimes meets With Sugar: They're best friends despite their personalities, but may sometimes get annoying by Sugar With other villains: Though an villain, he sees other villains as his enemies too. He also do not join in their meetings With other teletonik invaders: Bluescar just feels like other jerbatrobos is trying to keep him down. He just prefers to live independently rather than join them because he feels reassuring and free from being alone '''With girls: '''He is one of the boys who hate girls, though he doesn't dare harm them even if some of them annoy him. He becomes naive and shy when he meets a girl of the same age or older, but when it comes to a little girl, he treats them like any other child.